girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-06-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for ---- I guess I'm not the only one that is drooping a little about the fact that Tarvek will stay green and Gil will bleed and no one will keep track of Von Pinn for another 2 months or so... and that Phil has the same spelling problems I have. -- Axi 16:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : Hey, you want hangfire angst, I'll go get Genie to kvetch about the drastic Lack of Klaus. /tease -- Corgi 17:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::A great picture would be all the characters that aren't currently being used in either the recent events or the radio drama sitting around in a green room waiting for their next "on screen" event... you know, playing poker (probably like the dogs painting), twiddling thumbs, drinking spark roast, or dicing up a Europa shaped cake... whatever to pass the time (would be even better if it was slipped in in the middle of the radio drama). :: Looks at suggestion I think i need a life again... -- Axi 17:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) All that aside.... Is any one else feeling that ever since Agatha caught up with Gil and Zola things have.... not been right? I don't know. Every one seems out of charicter and events seem to be... not normal for the strip. I'm not expressing it well. It just seems off. Thanos007 18:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah--I noticed Agatha and Gil were a smidget off, i just thought it was because they hadn't seen eachother in a while and had to assume certain roles. I started reading GG shortly after Agatha showed up and initially thought the page was some sort of "magician's apprentice" thing w/ Zola (actually Agatha's assistant) had been pretending to be the true Heterodyne. Even now, having re-read GG twice I still don't understand Zola.... -- Axi 23:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think they were out of character. We just haven't seen them in that exact situation before. These last few pages have altered my view of the characters slightly, but in that sort of "Oh, this makes sense" kind of way. I feel like I have a much more solid picture of the characters, and hence, where the story is headed. :: I think the discomfort you're feeling - the sense that things are "off" - may be coming from the fact that the story is in an uncomfortable spot. Gil is going through a million emotions right now. Agatha is too. Neither of them are entirely happy with the other at the moment. If you're sympathizing with the characters at all, that's how you're going to feel too. (Do you think that's it? Did I guess right?) :: As for Zola, she's an extremely tricky character to figure out and maaaaybe written ever so slightly inconsistently. One minute she's Machiavellian and the next she's Legally Blonde, and/or pretending to be one or the other. (How could she simultaneously be the fall-girl for so many Sparks back in Paris - and believe Gil is a pirate - and do the clever things we see her do?) However, her motives seem clear to me. She's a puppet in a conspiracy who thinks she's one of the movers. She also genuinely has feelings for Gil. :: — m (talk) 01:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I think she´s ruthless and clever because she plays someone who is ruthless and clever - she´s really becoming the role she plays. On the other hand, when there are sparks around, she plays/becomes the fall-girl, because for a beautiful non-spark female this is the best (and most profitable) thing to be, if their plans work out. -Sir Chaos 18:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Nah. I don't buy it. Also very disatisfied that Gil has super strength. If I want super heroes I'll pick up something from DC or Marvel. I'm looking for steam pun....er Gaslight Fantasy.Thanos007 19:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Makes her sound like a magician's assistant.... -- Axi 19:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC)! :::: Oh, good point. Maybe she really is a good actress and understands what to do, just not very bright. Sorta like some celebrities I can think of. As for Gil's super strength, I don't think it was meant to be "super" at all. It was a desperate moment and he was on tons of adrenaline. — m (talk) 19:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Indeed not very bright, or she wouldn´t keep falling for all those sparks and their schemes. She has just been extensively coached, and like any good actor/actress, she becomes her role... as long as events don´t move too far off the script, as the revelation who her "old friend Gil" was did. -Sir Chaos 14:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: He certainly paid for the effort fast enough. Rarely see that in DC/Marvel. -- Corgi 22:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : I also felt that something was wrong with the last scene. It seems to me that the narration isn't up to Phil Foglio's usual standard. I won't list my various objections, because most of them could be redeemed by a brilliant explanation, but just feel there are far too many WTF elements crammed into a scene that's overly long. And I have a sneaking suspicion that at least some of those elements won't ever be explained. Let's hope I'm wrong. Rancke 10:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC)